“All-in-one” desktop computers that integrate a large flat-screen monitor provide a relatively uncluttered desktop to enhance a user's computer experience. Where a conventional computer system requires at least a computing unit and a display, respective power cords, and a video cable, an all-in-one computer requires only one integrated component and a power cord.
Conventional computers with separate computing units and monitors permit a computing unit to be replaced while the monitor is retained, and vice-versa. In the case of a typical all-in-one computer, replacing the computing unit requires replacing the monitor and vice versa. Thus, if the computing unit fails or needs to be upgraded, a still fully functional monitor may need to be replaced along with the CPU. Accordingly, prospective customers desiring the elegance of an all-in-one computer may elect instead to accept the clutter associated with a conventional computer to avail themselves of the more convenient and cost-effective repair and upgrade possibilities.